Pirate
by dahhling
Summary: Kurt makes Blaine's eye-patch awesome in an attempt to cheer him up. ONESHOT  Spoilers for 3x11


A/N- this was a little plot bunny I couldn't get out of my brain oh and FIRST GLEE FANFIC! Proud of myself now

Kurt woke up to Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream", a song that when it came out, he didn't like it at all. The "bubblegum" aspect of it was sickening to him. Then he heard Blaine sing it. Anyways, now it was in his top 10 favorites. This, however, was not in Kurt's mind when he woke up. What was in his mind was, "WHO HAS THE NERVE TO WAKE ME AT 7 ON A SATURDAY?" When he answered the phone, he grumbled, "Who are you, why are you calling this early, and what is my reason not to kill you once I find the answer to questions 1 and 2?"

"Good morning to you to, my wonderful, beautiful boyfriend who loves me so very much that he will not kill me for waking him up especially because at the moment, I am considered an invalid and it is against Kurt Hummel's moral code to hurt, let alone kill an invalid and-"

"OK Blaine, you've made your point. What is it though that you so desperately need that you must disrupt my beauty sleep?" Kurt was beginning to regret his decision not to beat Sebastian after his rock salt in the slushy trick. He desperately wanted to kill him for what he did to Blaine, possibly ruining his gorgeous hazel eyes for good. But, he was even madder at Blaine, the slushy was meant for him and though it was heroic and slightly swoon-worthy that he "took the bullet" for Kurt, he still scared the living hell out of Kurt, which was a horrible thing to do.

"I'm bored," Blaine began. He had been on house arrest ever since the incident and being Blaine, he needed to be entertained. Kurt should have known that leaving him with the computer and television would only work for so long. "And I really, really, really, want you to come over! This eye patch looks weird but you are so amazing with clothes that I bet you could help me make it look awesome!"

"OK Blaine, I'll come over. Give me like an hour to get ready and then I will start driving over." Kurt knew that Blaine would get irritated over the sheer amount of time Kurt took to get ready but it was necessary. You can't have a boyfriend as hot as Blaine and not look at least 75% as good. 100% if possible.

"Kurrrrrrrrt! Please please pretty please with sugar on top please skip the hour for getting ready! You look beautiful without! You can just wear the hoodie that I left at your house last week! I know that Rachel and Tina wear Quinn and Mike's jackets to school and you want to be able to do that too. PLEAAASE for you invalid boyfriend?"

"I will but only if you promise not to play the invalid card once more throughout the day. I'm getting irritated and will not hesitate to spend two hours doing my hair. You know I can!" Kurt said, smiling. He got out of bed, ran a hand through his light brown hair and looked in the gilt framed mirror. He contemplated the quickest way to hide the bags under his cerulean eyes and the pimple that threatened to blot his porcelain skin. Then he remembered Blaine's request with his eye-patch. He got an idea.

"Blaine, I will be at your house in an hour or your order is free" he finished with a giggle. "Bye Bye Blainers, see you in a bit!"

He threw on Blaine's Dalton hoodie and some black very-very-very skinny jeans then grabbed his messenger bag. He picked up the small object from his desk drawer and ran a brush through his hair. Blaine was lucky he got to see Kurt like this, nobody else ever would. He jotted a note to Burt and Carole then picked up his keys and strutted out the door to his car.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, remember how you asked me to not to do my usual morning ritual and made me wake up at 7 on a Saturday?" Kurt asked. He had found the spare eye-patch the doctor had given Blaine. He added the special surprise to it and was now holding it behind his back.<p>

"Yes Kurtsie and the fact that you did that for me is proof of how much you love me, right?" Blaine looked insanely sexy with an eye-patch but Kurt had been thinking about this ever since he first saw Blaine with it.

"Well Blainers, I have yet another prize for you and you will love it. Remember how you asked me to help you make your eye-patch look cool?" They loved to use their nicknames in private. They couldn't be like this in public because it sickened them when heterosexual and gay couples used those kinds of nicknames with each other in public and they figured that they wouldn't subject their friends to hearing that. By now, Blaine was scrunching his wonderfully triangular eyebrows, no doubt wondering what Kurt had possibly done to make the eye-patch awesome.

"And what may that be?" Blaine asked, looking somewhat like a five year old.

"Close your eyes Blainers, BOTH of them!" Kurt said. Blaine made a big show out of closing his eyes, making it seem like it was insanely difficult to close them while in fact, he had issues keeping them open. Kurt brought out the eye-patch and replaced Blaine's current one with it. "Now my love, look in the mirror!"

Blaine turned around to look in the mirror. His reflection was him, glorious usual him, but his eye-patch had a carefully drawn scull with crossbones done in white sharpie.

"OH MY GOD KURT I LOVE IT-YOU! I LOVE YOU! I'M A PIRATE NOW AND I'M SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT!"

"I really should have given you a pirate eye-patch right after you sang 'Teenage Dream'".

Kurt kissed Blaines nose then grabbed the "Pirates of the Caribian" movie that Finn brought, put it in the DVD player, then pressed play and sat down on his boyfriends bed, kissing him again, this time a peck on the lips.

"Now let's watch the movie my little pirate," Kurt said, hoping for it to be a sweet moment but Blaine interrupted, "IM NOT THAT SHORT!"

"Oh Blaine…"

* * *

><p>AN- Blainers always wanted to be a pirate. I guess this is more Darren Criss than Blaine Anderson but the was just so cute and I couldn't get it out of my mind since the MJ episode


End file.
